Broken
by SavannahNicole.oxo
Summary: Ella grew up in an abusive home. Now in her sisters care in Ipswich, she can finally start to live a normal life. That is until she meets the Sons Of Ipswich.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

High school was hard on everyone, but moving during the middle of the first semester was definitely hard on Ella.

She wasn't exactly a straight A student, so transferring to Spencer Academy probably wouldn't do wonders for her grades, let alone her social life.

It was her sister's fault really. See, her older sister, Jessica, had been her legal gaurdian for about a year now, having gained custody from their less than capable parents.

Her father was abusive, and her mother was a bad drunk.

Ella had been sixteen then, and had not been able to walk out on her parents like Jessica had, being twenty one. It had been rough, but they had gotten through it.

Which is why Jessica decided a change was in order. A fresh start. So they moved, and Jessica had gotten a new job in the quiet town of Ipswich, Massachusetts.

Ella heaved her last box of bedroom stuff onto her bed, and stood next to her vanity. It's safe to say that the effort of moving had taken its toll on her.

She had puffy bags under her chocolate brown eyes, her wavy light auburn hair had been pulled back into a messy bun, and she was definitely working her baggy 'mom' jeans.

She sighed and sat back on her bed, scooting around the boxes and finding a small spot to curl up in.

"Ella!" she heard her sister distinct voice from down the hall. "Ella I need you to do me a favor!"

Ella groaned, pulling a blanket from a box and over her head. "No."

"Ella, I wasn't asking," Jessica said, entering her bedroom. "You have to go to the store and pick up some toiletries, and then to the pub to pick up our dinner,"

"No," she moaned, pulling her blanket tighter around her.

"Ella, sometimes you are just so fucking stubborn," Jessica said, tearing her blanket away. "Your my sister and I love you, but get up and get ready to go," she snapped.

Ella sighed and sat up. "Why do I have to go?" she demanded, pulling her hair from its bun and smoothing it down over her shoulders.

"Because the movers are bringing one more truck load over and I can't leave. Get going," Jessica said, tossing the car keys across the room. "And take it easy on my baby," she said, before leaving.

Her 'baby' was actually just her red 2010 Mazdaspeed3. Jessica had worked hard to obtain enough money to purchase her so called baby, so it was rare she gave Ella free rein over it.

"Here's a list of things you need to get, and some money," Jessica said as Ella was zipping a white hoody up over her tank top. "And your wearing a jacket. Its minus two and snowing," she said, as Ella began to protest.

"You know sometimes you act more like my mother, and less than the cool, hot older sister you should be," Ella muttered, reaching for her dark red wool blazer.

She pulled it on, quickly followed by a white toque, matching gloves and a pair of simple black boots.

She grabbed the keys and list, pocketed the money, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

There was about eight inches of snow on the ground, but Ella managed to trudge through it just fine.

Ipswich wasn't exactly hard to navigate, so she made it to the drug store rather quickly.

Although Jessica's list went on forever.

Toothpaste, tampons, q-tips, make up remover, toilet paper, and the odd food items for the new house.

She found everything she could, paid for it and was back to the car in a flash.

She climbed in the car and pulled out her list again as she pulled onto the road. Her sister had written her directions to the pub.

The snow was making it impossibly slow to drive around further out of town, but she made it to the parking lot of the pub without incident. Well. Almost.

She was pulling in when some idiot in a black hummer decided to cut her off, and pull into the spot she was about to occupy.

She slammed on the breaks in a panic, but the packed snow and ice made stopping impossibly.

She was thrown sideways roughly as the the hummer grazed the nose of the Mazda, sending it in the opposit direction.

She jerked the emergency brake and was jolted to a stop. Instantly two tall figures were out of the hummer and rushing over to her car. She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car, her breathing rapid.

She hadn't been that scared since..well two years ago.

She turned to face two, incredibly handsome guys. The first, tall, and blonde, wore a black coat over jeans and vans, a black beanie jammed over his messy hair.

The second, a scrawnier brunette was more put together in dress pants and a winter jacket.

"Shit, are you okay?" the smaller one asked, his face a mixture of shock and disbelief. "Reid she's in shock," he said when she didn't answer.

"What the fuck. How did that happen. I never hit anyone," Reid said, ignoring his friend.

Ella turned away from them wordlessly and walked to the front of the car, loosing the ability to breathe when she saw the damage.

The front left side of the car was completley indented from the impact, most of the paint chipped away.

"Fuck. Fuck me. I'm fucking screwed," she said, leaning against the passenger's side door as tears picked the corners of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked again, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded stiffly.

"Good, she's fine, no damage done," the blonde, Reid said.

"Fine?" she said lowly, turning to face him. "No damage? What the fuck are you looking at, cause it's certainly not my sisters destroyed car. Fuck!" she cried, closing her eyes.

"You have a sister? Older?" the blonde asked, curiously.

"Reid, now is not the time,"

"Shut it Tyler," so the nice one was Tyler. "I bet your sister's pretty like you, she got legs like you?" Reid said eyeing her.

"Your a pig," Ella spat, crossing her arms.

"Reid, back off," Tyler warned, putting a warning hand on his buddy's arm.

"No, you back off, baby boy, go find Caleb or Pogue? I can handle this," he said, raising his eyebrow.

"No actually, I don't think you have the sense or maturity to handle this. But I don't really care, I just need to know whats going to be done about my fucking car," she snapped.

"What do you mean, babe? You tried to pull into _my _spot, you crashed into_ me,_" he said glancing toward the hummer. "But lucky for you, my ride wasn't damaged in the least," he said with a wink, and started walking about.

"Listen here you sleazy jackass. I'm not going to let either of you leave until something is done, you might not understand, but some people can't exactly afford to fix a busted car, let alone a hummer," she said, leaning against the car again.

"Hey now, that was uncalled for," he said, turning back.

"Fuck you," she said.

"Okay okay, both of you calm down. I'm Tyler," the brunette said extending his hand.

"Ella," she said shaking it.

"I'm Reid," the blonde said, coming to stand incredibly close to her. She shifted away in disgust.

"We'll get your car fixed, don't worry about it," Tyler said , bending down to acess the damage.

"Yeah baby girl, don't worry your pretty little self," Reid said, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting his thumb slide down her thigh.

She spun on her heel, bringing her fist up quickly and letting it snap forward into his perfect face.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again," she seethed, as he grabbed his cheek in shock.

"I can't belive you fucking hit me," he gaped, anger slowly creeping into his expression.

"Well belive it, 'babe'," she hissed.

Suddenly his blue eyes flashed black, and even more sudden Tyler was between them, pushing Reid away.

"Reid, hands to yourself, man," Tyler said, giving him a final nudge.

"She hit me, " The blonde said again. Ella guessed this wasn't a common occurance for him.

"With good reason!" she exclaimed, hand on her hip in a pose her sister would be proud of.

"Your lucky a guy like me even looked twice at a girl like you," he growled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ella gaped. "Fuck you. I've barely been in Ipswich for a few hours and I'm already to move right back out," That was a lie. A huge lie. She would never wish she return to Boston.

"That's enough, look I won't be able to get your car fixed today, but if you give me your number I'll phone you sometime during the week to arrange something," Tyler said pulling out a sleek silver blackberry.

"I don't know if I can trust that, I want your number too incase you don't pay up," she said, pulling out her iPhone. She had work long and hard shifts at Mcdonalds back in Boston to be able to afford her precious iPhone.

"Make's sense. You can never be to careful these days," he said, passing her his backberry in turn for her phone.

She added her name and number, skipping the rest of the required information, and saved. She passed the phone back to Tyler, and tucked her own inside her pocket.

"Well I guess that's that, then," she said, moving to get back into the car.

"Wait, weren't you going inside?" Tyler asked, nodding at the door.

She shook her head. "Yeah, but now I kind of just want to get home," she said, climbing in the car, and pulling away without another word.

The drive homewas nerve racking. She knew Jessica would be furious. She pulled up to the new house, and gathered the bags from the store.

She entered the house quickly and shut the door. "Did you get everything?" Jessica called from the kitchen.

"Uh yeah, about that.." Ella mumbled, placing the bag on the sofa, the only part of the living room unoccupied by boxes.

"What happened, Ella?" her sister's voice turned suddenly stern as she entered the living room.

"Before you get mad, hear me out !" she said, holding up her hands in a 'wait' motion. "I was pulling into the parking lot of that pub you sent me to, I was about to pull into a space when a guy in a hummer cut me off, and because of the snow I had next to no traction, so the breaks didn't really work...and, yeah..." she finnished, glancing at Jessica, gauging her reaction.

Jessica's face softend momentarily. "Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hands on Ella's shoulders.

"Yeah, my neck's a little sore, but I'm good," she said, shaking her sisters hands off.

"And the car?"

"It's banged up, but I got the guys number, and he's going to pay for it," Ella said quickly, "His name is Tyler something," she added.

"I'm just glad your okay, El," Jessica said, wrapping her arms around her sister. "How banged up are we talking?"

"Uhh..does it really matter? At least the guy was courteous, and its going to get fixed,"Ella said with a shrug.

"Well I hope for your sake this guy comes through," Jessica said, narrowing her eyes and walking toward the kitchen area. "Lets go scrounge up something to eat, I see you didn't grab the food I ordered," she said.

Ella followed her sister in the kitchen wordlessly, and breathing easier now that she knew she wasn't in _too _much trouble.

After eating peanut butter and jelly sandwichs, a dinner of champions, Ella hurried down the hall to start unpacking her room.

It was only Friday night, and she hoped to be unpacked and settled by sunday. She started school at the ever prestigious Spencer Academy.

She wasn't exactly sure _how _Jessica manged to get her enrolled there, but she did. Pulled some major strings with friends in the district, was her guess.

She opened the door to her new bedroom, and smiled to herself. It was small, kind of, but much bigger than her bedroom at her parents house.

She started with her dresser, pulling her small wadrobe from the boxes and placing them in the drawers.

She realised, as she worked, she had less stuff than she had thought, and would be done way quicker than originally planned.

Jessica entered her room just before midnight, mug in hand. "Brought you some peppermint tea," she said, setting the mug on Ella's small bedside table. "It looks nice in here," she added, sitting on the bed.

"Thanks," Ella said, straightening the picture she had just hung on the wall. It was a picture of a lioness, her favorite animal. "Good tea," she said, taking a sip.

"Don't stay up too, late, or you'll be exhausted when we unpack the living room tomorrow," Jessica said, standing up again. "Night' Ella, sleep tight," she murmured, hugging her sister tightly. "Love you always,"

"Love you always," Ella repeated. It was a little saying their father had said to them when they were really little. Before he started hitting them.

Jessica left the room, closing the door behind her. Ella finnished her tea and changed into her pajama's.

With a content sigh she collapsed on her bed, falling asleep almost immidiatley.

** So what did you think? Be brutally honest, please ! Reveiw !**

** As you read we delved into Ella's painful past a tad, and even met half of the sons of Ipswich.**

** Update will be soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ella and Jessica, and any other future original characters.**

Ella walked the empty hallway aimlessly. First day of school and she was fucking lost. Provost Higgins was no help at all. He had given her her schedule, a pat on the back, and sent her on her way. No tour no nothing.

She was already more than fifteen minutes late for her first class, which was history. Awesome.

She continued along, stopping only to check room numbers and her schedule. As she turned a corner she came face to face with who she assumed to be a teacher.

"Is there a reason your not in class, Miss...?" the short woman asked.

"Alexander, Ella Alexander, and yes. I can't find my class," Ella said, pulling out her schedule.

"Ah you must be our new student, who is your first period teacher?"

"Ms. Palmer," Ella replied, reading the name off her schedule. The woman smiled.

"Well your in luck, Miss Alexander. I happen to be Ms. Palmer, and I was just on my way to the office to collect you," she explained to Ella who arched an eyebrow.

"Collect me? They told me to make my way to first class," Ella said, shoving her schedule into her side bag.

"Well I guess there was a missunderstanding then, lets get you to class," Ms. Palmer said, spinning on her black kitten heel and walking down the hallway. For a short woman, Ella had trouble keeping up.

Ms. Palmer opened a classroom door and ushered Ella inside. The classroom looked more like the auditorium back at her old school in Boston. It was huge.

"Everyone welcome Miss Ella Alexander," she said, her voice loud and carrying over the body of students.

There were a few murmured hello's, but not much. "Take a seat next to Mr. Garwin and we'll comence with our lesson," Ms. Palmer said, motioning to a long bench type seat to the right.

Ella sat down and glanced beside her. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled, meeting Reid's pale blue stare with her own chocolate brown one.

"What was that Ms. Alexander?" Ms. Palmer asked from her desk.

"Ella and I are old friends," Reid called, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"No, we really aren't," Ella said, shaking him off and gaining a few laughs from the other students.

Ms. Palmer shook her head with a chuckle and started the lesson.

Ella pulled out her notebook and began taking her notes, her pen flying across the notebook in her neat, tiny scrawl.

And hour or so later, the bell rang dismissing them. Ella quickly shoved her stuff into her bag and exited the classroom.

She would have got lost in the sea of students if someone had not grabbed hold of her elbow and pulled her safely to the side.

"Which class do you have next?" Reid asked, letting go of her elbow and falling into step with her.

"Why do you care?" she shot back, eyebrow raised. He sighed loudly.

"You were over fifteen minutes late to first period, its quite obvious you don't know your way around here," he said with a shrug.

She sighed. He was right. "I have Calculus with Mr. Manson," she said, glancing at her schedule.

Reid smirked, his blue eyes flashed in excitement. "Lucky girl, you have your next class with me and the boys,"

"Oh joy. How will I ever contain my excitment?" she drawled, folding her schedule and placing it in her pocket.

He just shook his head in amusement and continued on down the hallway. "Are you coming?" he turned and asked.

"Uh, yeah," she answered, speed walking to catch up with his longer gait. "So who are 'The boys'?" she asked, as they turned the corner. Into another, wider hallway.

He stared at her incredulously. "The Sons of Ipswich?" he questioned, like she would know what it meant. "You honestly don't know what I'm talking about?"

"No. I just moved here, so forgive me for not being up to date with everything," she said with a shrug.

"Holy shit, you're really out of the loop. It's kind of a long story, but the Sons of Ipswich, were decendants of the four founding familys, Danvers, Garwin, Parry and Simms," he explained as they entered the classroom, another auditorium of sorts. "I am from the Garwin family, You met Tyler the other day, he's from the Simms line,"

Ella sat beside him, intrigued. "And the other two?" she asked, pulling out her notebook and pencils.

"Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry. You'll meet them in a minute or so. Like I said, you have this class with me and 'the boys'." he said leaning back into his seat.

"What about 'the boys'?" a deep voice asked from her left. She looked up into the dark eyes a very muscular, very tall boy.

"Pogue, Caleb, this is Ella. She's the one who got owned by Ty's hummer on the weekend." Reid said, slinging his arm around the back of her chair. She slid forward on her seat, earning chuckles from Caleb and Pogue, who sat in front of them.

"I'm of the boys," said the dark eye'd boy who she had first seen. He was stocky, and had chin length, dark brown hair. He shook her hand, a flashed a brilliant smile. Caleb playfully nudged Pogue away and took her hand in his own.

"I'm Caleb Danvers. The self procclaimed leader of said 'boys'," He said, bright hazel eyes sparkling. He had short chocolate brown hair, and a lanky frame. She should her head in amusment.

"I'm Ella, the one this idiot crashed into on the weekend," she said, jabbing her thumb in Reid's diretion.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. And Tyler's going to get your car fixed so quit complaining," he chastised, shaking his head.

"I don't actually remember you apologizing, although your friend was very kind and apologized many times," she retorted.

"So I'm not a saint. Sue me," he shrugged with a smile. "But you couldn't have taken it to heart if your talking to me now," he added with a smirk. She ignored him, and turned her focus to the teacher who had just entered the room. She felt herself losing that focus as he spoke on and on about linear functions.

She was doodling in her notebook, when a shadow was cast over her desk. Again she found herself looking upward. This time, into they eyes of Tyler. He smiled at her, before continuing to the next row to sit next to Caleb.

"Am I in his desk?" she whispered to Reid, worried. He had been fiddling with his phone all class, texting.

"Yup," he answered, not looking up from the screen. She glanced down at Tyler, who was whispering with Caleb.

"Should I offer him his desk back?" she asked nervously.

"No." Reid said simply, still texting. "I didn't feel like sitting next to him anyway," he added, earning a laugh from Pogue, who had been listening in.

She copied down a few notes from the front board, realising she had already done this unit in Calculus, back in her old school in Boston. She went ahead, finnish the assigned problems with ease.

"Alright class. I'll give you twenty minutes to finnish these problems. They will be your ticket out the door." Mr. Manson said, the rest of what he said drowned out by a collective groan from the students.

Quiet chatter began amoung the class, students asking for help, students giving help, but mostly students complaining about doing the work.

"This is bullshit. I don't want to do this," Reid groaned, slamming a hand down on his desk. Several people jumped. "Sorry," he muttered to Mr. Manson.

"We're in school. What else would you do but work?" Ella asked, laying her pencil had finnished in a few minutes, she didn't know what he was complaining about. It was easy.

"There are a whole lot of things I'd rather be doing," he said, winking at her. She glared at him and turned away.

"You're a pig." she said, pulling her hoodie tighter around herself. One thing about this school she was glad for, was that they abolished the school uniform rule. Everyone was free to where what they wanted, within reason.

"Reid, leave her alone," Tyler said, turning to face them. "Not every girl is stupid enough to fall for your tricks. Give it a rest." he said, meeting Reid's gaze evenly.

"Hey, she _willingly _sat next to me. I didn't force her. I'm just having a little fun Baby boy, cool your jets." Reid snapped, standing up. "Mr. Manson I have an appointment with Provost Higgins," he said, leaving the room without another word.

Tyler smiled apologetically, and shrugged. "Sorry about that. Reid just needs to be put in his place,"

"He wasn't really bothering me. I mean, I sat next to him yeah, but only because he was the only person I knew. I expected the comments," she told him, with a shrug. Hurt flashed in Tyler's warm, forest green eyes. "But thank you, it's alway nice to have back-up," she added quickly.

He smiled. "Anytime," he replied, turning back to his work. The bell then rang, signalling the end of class. She entered the hallway, it was even busier than before. She pulled out her schedule, and found she had a study period in the library. The large room was just down the hall, and she found it without fault. She took a seat at a long wooden table, setting her bag in front of her. There were no teachers around, just students filing in and settling at tables and computers.

"So where did you move here from, Ella?" Caleb asked, sitting down across from her. She flinched at his sudden appearance.

"Uh. Boston," she answered, fiddling with the strap of her bag.

"Weird. Why would your parents want to move from the city to little old Ipswich?" he questioned, pulling some text books out of his bag.

"They didn't. I live with my big sister, Jessica." she said quietly, staring at her lap.

"Oh. _Oh._" Caleb said, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "So Reid has his sights set on you," he started, changing the conversation.

"Oh does he?" she inquired, leaning forward. "Somehow I don't think I'm his type. I don't speak slut." she said, earning a hearty laugh from Caleb.

"I think thats what he likes. There's something different about you," he gazed at her. "Not that that's a bad thing." he added hurridly. And then he smiled at someone over her shoulder.

A pretty blonde girl walked around the table and sat next to him. They shared a quick kiss and Caleb introduced her. "Ella, this is my girlfriend Sarah," he said. "Sarah, this is the girl Reid almost killed on the weekend with Ty's hummer," Sarah's eye's widened.

"Yeah, that sounds like Reid. Nice to meet you Ella," she said, shaking her hand with a smile. "I hear you put him in his place too, thats good. It'll be nice to have another smart girla around here,"

They both laughed. Her first day and she had already made a few friends..if she could even call them friends. She suddenly felt much better about living in Ipswich. Maybe it would be a good change. It couldn't be any worse than what she endured in Boston.

**Chapter 2 !**

**I'm sorry I waited so long to post this. I started writing after I posted the first chapter, but I didn't have any inspiration. And then last night I had a weird dream, which sent me on a whole new plotline!**

**Enjoy 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Same old same old, I own nothing but my original characters.**

**Enjoy :)**

At the end of the day Ella was making her way to the parking lot. Jessica had work today, so Ella had to take the bus home. She didn't mind, as she took the bus all the time back in Boston. She sat on the bench seat, waiting. She pulled out her phone, so she could play a game to pass the time.

"Hello," a deep voice said. It was a boy she hadn't seen before. "You must be new, I haven't seen you around Ipswich before," he said, sitting next to her. He had long stringy auburn hair, and gray blue eyes. Not much to look at, but Ella wasn't one to judge. "No answer? Okay then. Well I'm Aaron. Just in case you were wondering." he said, shifting a little bit closer to her. "If you play your cards right I can get you an in with my crowd. There's always room for a cute new girl," he said with a wink. He stretched his arm behind her along the bench. She shifted further down the bench.

"Please don't," she murmured, glaring at her feet, avoiding his shocked gaze. Suddenly Tyler's large black hummer pulled up in front of them.

"Oi Abbott! Hands off!" Reid shouted out the window. He swung the door open and jumped out. Ella noticed he was in the passengers side this time.

"Or else what Garwin?" he snarled back, turning to Ella. "You'd do best not to associate with _them,_" Aaron spat at her, thrusting his chin in Reid's direction. Tyler came to stand at Reid's side.

"I'll associate myself with whomever I wish to, thank you," Ella seethed, glaring at him. He gazed at her in surprise.

"Fine. Become one of Garwin's sluts. Like that will get you anywhere." he said, before disappearing into the parking lot. His comment stung. Ella was not, and would never be a slut. She had to much pride and self worth to ever stoop so low.

"He's just an asshole." Tyler told her. "Do you want a ride home?" he offered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"My house is kind of out of the way," she explained, heart beating a little bit more rapidly than it had been.

"So? It's baby boy's gas we're burning. Where do you live?" Reid called, already climbing into the drivers seat. Tyler sighed in amusement.

"Delia Street," she muttered reluctantly.

"No way! That's where Pogue lives. It's all good, hop in!" Reid called back to them. Ella looked up at Tyler who smiled brightly down at her.

"You heard him, hop in, you can take the front seat if you'd like," he said, giving her a gentle nudge toward the vehicle. She obliged, climbing into the front seat next to Reid, which she had to admit, frightened her a little bit.

"Please drive carefully." she pleaded, pulling her seat belt over her chest. She didn't want a repeat of the weekend, when he crashed into her. He sighed loudly, and she thought she heard him mutter something alone the lines of 'Party pooper' under his breath. He drove relatively slowly, and soon enough they reached her street.

"Which house?" he asked her, slowing down once he turned onto her road. She pointed out the window.

"The little blue one," she said, pointing out her driveway. He pulled in behind Jessica's car. "That's weird. My sister was supposed to be working today," she said, getting out of the hummer. "But it's all good, cause now you can talk to her about fixing her car,"she said pointedly to Tyler. He nodded,

"Yeah no problem." He said, climbing out as well. Ella turned when she heard the front door open.

"Ella? I thought you were taking the bus?" Jessica asked, stepping on to the porch, looking from Jessica, to Tyler, and then to Reid who was now hanging out the Hummers window.

"I thought you had to work?"

"I did, but they let me home a little early. Who are your friends?" Jessica asked, nodding at Tyler and Reid, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Tyler and Reid. They're the ones who destroyed your baby," Ella said, throwing a smile over her shoulder at the boys.

"Oh I see. Looks like we need to have a little chat, boys," Jessica said, hand on her hip. Tyler blushed in embarrassment.

"Technically it was Reid's fault. But we both agreed we would be more than happy to have your car fixed for you." Tyler explained to Jessica.

"Well that's very kind of you. And I'll take you up on that offer," she said. "I'm Jessica, Ella's older sister, in case you couldn't tell," she held out her hand.

He shook it. "Ella has my number, so whenever you want, just let me know and I'll set something up,"

"Sounds good," Jessica said, turning to go back into the house.

"Ella, do you want to come to Nicky's tonight?" Tyler asked her, before she followed her sister inside. She looked back at Jessica who nodded encouragingly.

"I don't know.." she said, thinking of all the homework she had to do to catch up with her new classes.

"C'mon Ella. Live a little!" Reid shouted from the hummer. "Me and Ty will pick you up on the way!"

Ella shrugged. "Sound's like fun," she said, her heart racing at the thought of hanging out with the 'Sons of Ipswich'. She assumed Caleb and Pogue would be there too.

"Great, we'll pick you up at six," Tyler said, climbing into his vehicle. They pulled out and sped off down the road.

"I see you were successful in making friends today," Jessica commented a little while later, as they relaxed on the couch in front of the television.

"Yeah it was weird. I had to sit next to Reid in my first class, and from there he kind of introduced me to his friends. I already knew Tyler from on the weekend though,"

"It's nice that they invited you out tonight. What are you going to wear?" Ella looked down at her outfit, and then up at her sister.

"Whats the matter with what I'm wearing?" she asked. A hoodie and jeans were perfect pub attire. She shouldn't have to change.

"Well you wore that outfit to school. Don't you think you should dress up a little?" Jessica asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't until now. It's five, you couldn't have mention this earlier?" she cried dramatically, racing to the bathroom.

She showered, ran the blow dryer through her hair, and straightened it. Back in her room she pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans with rips down the thighs, a light pink lace tank top, and a black fitted hoodie. She paired it with a pair of black knee high boots.

She put a light layer of make up, simple brown eye shadow, a bit of liner, and some lip gloss, and called herself ready.

"You look great!" Jessica exclaimed, when Ella entered the living room. Ella smiled.

"Thank you. It's almost six, they should be here soon," she said, tossing her phone, wallet, and a few essentials in her purse. Jessica handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"Have fun tonight. You never really had a child hood. Now's your time to let loose and be a teenager while you still can." she said, hugging Ella.

Ella tucked the money in her wallet. "It's not a big deal Jess. I'm just going out for a bit with some people I met at school. No biggie." she said, but even she knew it was a big deal for her to be going out. She never once went out with friends back in Boston.

At six o'clock on the dot, there was a gentle knock on the door. Ella slung her bag over her shoulder and went to answer it.

"Ready to go?" Tyler asked, smiling brightly when she opened it. She nodded.

"Bye Jess," she called over her shoulder, and following Tyler out to his Hummer. "Where's Reid?" she asked approaching it. She noticed Tyler's smile falter slightly.

"He decided to head over with Caleb," he said seemingly put out by her question.

"Good, he gets on my nerves," she said, trying to lighten his mood. She was successful.

"So did you have a good first day at school?" he asked her, pulling out and heading down the road.

"You sound like my sister," she laughed, rubbing her hands together for warmth. "But yeah I did. Wasn't as scary as I thought it would be,"

Tyler smiled. "Yeah Ipswich can come off a little intimidating, with its history and secrets. But it's full of good people."

"Yeah, seems like it. Back in Boston, the new kid would get side checked into the lockers, or curb stomped," she said with a shrug. Tyler's eyes widened.

"Why'd you move from Boston anyway?" he asked her, not taking his eye's off the road. Ella bit her lip.

"Just family stuff..made it difficult to stay. So Jessica packed us up and moved us here because of a job offer," she said quickly, praying he wouldn't ask more. He didn't.

"Well lets hope Ipswich treats you better than Boston," he said simply.

**Thoughts?**

**I didn't make you guys wait long for this one!**

**I know I ended it at a weird spot, but it will pick up again in the next chapter. Ella will finally get to go into Nicky's. Any idea's on what should happen?**

**Thank you for reading**

**xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four already ! I'm doing good!**

**Enjoy, and remember I don't own anything but my original characters!**

They entered Nicky's, and for a Monday night it was extremely crowded. Ella manoeuvred her way through the mass of people, Tyler guiding her with his hand on the small of her back. Toward the back of the pub, by the pools tables, was a tall table surrounded by bar stools. Sitting at the table were Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and a very pretty dark skinned girl Ella knew was in her writing class, by the name of Kate.

"Ella! Ty!" Sarah called, motioning for them to sit down. They both obliged, Ella sitting next to Kate, and Ty across the table next to Caleb.

"Hi Ella, I'm Kate." Kate said, introducing herself. "I'm Pogue's girlfriend," she added with a smile, shaking Ella's hand.

"I'm Ella," Ella replied, returning the smile. It seemed most people in Ipswich were fairly friendly. She could do a lot worse.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tyler asked her, standing up. She shook her head.

"No I'm good, thanks." she said. Tyler nodded, and disappeared into the ever growing crowd of people.

"So Ella, how was your first day at Spencer?" Pogue asked, slinging his arm around Kate's shoulders.

"It was good. Better than expected. Except some Aaron kid freaked me out in the parking lot," she said with a shrug. Pogue and Caleb both stared at her blankly, while Kate and Sarah frowned.

"Fucking Abbott." Pogue said, shaking his head. "He's a good for nothing jackass." the others nodded in agreement.

"Steer clear of him. He's a creep, with a serious ego issue. If he tries anything just let one of the boys know," Kate told her.

"What exactly did he do?" Sarah asked her, eyes narrowing.

"I was waiting for the bus, and he came and sat next to me and introduced himself. He told me that if I 'Played my cards right' I would have an in with his group of friends. And then he put his arm around my shoulders," she explained, shuddering at the memory of the pushy jerk. Caleb shook his head.

"What did you do?" he asked her, sympathy eminent in his warm hazel eyes.

"Less than a second later Tyler and Reid were driving by. They got me out real quick," she said, Caleb and Pogue both nodded, satisfied.

"You forgot to mention the part where he yelled about you becoming one of my sluts. Not that I refer to my many conquests as sluts though. That would be rude," Reid's sly voice said from behind her. He slid into Tyler's vacated seat, setting a bottle of beer down in front of him. Ella was curious as to how he got it. She had assumed they were all underage.

"He called you a slut?" Sarah said, gaping. "You're here one day and you're already getting shit on by Aaron." she exclaimed.

"Well he didn't say it like that. But it was implied that I was." Ella said, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Don't even try to defend him." Sarah exclaimed, caressing Caleb's hand in her own. "He doesn't deserve it," she said.

"He's just a dick, who's going to get his ass whooped in pool tonight," Reid said with a shrug.

"Reid," Caleb warned, glaring at Reid.

"It's one game Caleb. No big deal." Reid said, throwing his hands up in a 'what can you do?' kind of motion.

A moment later Tyler returned, coke in one hand, large basket of fries in the other. He placed the fries in the middle of the table. Reid grabbed a hand full and ate them quickly, washing it down with a swig of beer.

"Reid, where are your manners?" Sarah demanded, taking a few fries and thanking Tyler. Reid glanced up at Tyler and smiled.

"Beer?" he offered, holding his bottle up to Tyler, who shook his head with a laugh. Reid looked at Ella. "Beer?" he repeated, challenge in his eyes.

The tangy scent of the beer made Ella sick to her stomach. Her mother was usually into the hard bar, but drank beer on occasion. Beer was all her father drank. She shook her head and turned away.

"I don't drink," she said quickly, hoping he'd take it away, which he did.

"You don't drink," he gaped, staring at her incredulously. "How can you not drink?" he demanded.

"Quite easily, actually." she said coldly. Wanting desperately to be done with the conversation.

"Huh. You're a weird one." he shrugged. "But I like it," he said, winking. He downed his beer and stood up. "Baby boy, lets go kick some ass," he pulled his beanie off his head, smoothed down his white blond hair, and then jammed it back on.

Tyler nodded. "Want to come watch?" he asked Ella, who nodded and stood up. He led her over to a pool table, where Reid met them.

"Whats the plan, man?" he asked, peeling off his gray hoodie, revealing a black t-shirt.

"Divide and conquer, like always," Tyler said, nodding at a growing group of males on the other side of the table.

"Ready to play, chicken shits?" Aaron's voice boomed across the room, causing Ella to flinch.

"Bring it on, Abbott," Reid called back, chalking the end of his pool cue. Tyler did the same.

"I see you brought the whore to cheer you on," Aaron said, smiling at Ella. She frowned, realizing that she should not take what he said to heart. He was just a jerk who thrived off making others feel bad.

"Abbott, how can you even call her a whore, when you're dating Kira Snider. Queen of the whores?" Tyler spat angrily.

A red head girl pushed her way past Aaron. "How dare you talk about me like that, Simms!" she snarled, her wild curls flying about. "Aaron, are you just going to let him say that?" Kira demanded, stomping her foot like a child.

"Simms, take that back. Kira is not a whore. Not in the slightest. She has been nothing but faithful to me," Aaron said, angrily glaring at the boys. Kira nodded in content. Reid threw his head back with a laugh.

"Kira, you have a very sick sense of what being faithful is. You sure weren't thinking about Aaron last month in the back of my Camaro," he chuckled. Kira turned pale. She looked quickly up at Aaron.

"I don't want to hear it Kira. Go away. I'm trying to play a game," Aaron said dully, swatting her hand away when she tried to grasp his arm. "Lets get this game over with Garwin,"

They lapsed into silence, as Tyler took the first shot. Ella had never played pool before, nor knew anything about it. Ella stood by the table awkwardly, watching the game progress in silence.

"Fuck yeah !" Reid yelled, making a perfect shot. He smiled, and fist-bumped Tyler, arching his eyebrow at Aaron, daring him to say something. He didn't.

Reid and Tyler came to stand next to her, as Aaron and his buddy took their shots. Ella watched Reid's eyes following the ball. At the last possible second it jerked to the left and skirted around its target. Reid whooped again, while Tyler shook his head, a small smirk visible on his lips. Aaron and his friend approached them angrily.

"You rigged it Garwin," Aaron snarled, face to face with Reid, who went from happy to fuming in two seconds flat.

"How the fuck could I rig a game of pool? You just don't want to pay up," Reid snapped, giving Aaron a shove, which was quickly returned. Tyler grabbed Reid's upper arm.

"Don't worry about it Reid. It's just a game," He growled, trying to pull his friend away. Ella rushed back to the table where Kate, Pogue and Sarah were laughing about something Caleb said.

"You two might want to get over there before Reid starts breaking faces. It's getting rough," she said, sitting down. Immediately Pogue and Caleb were out of their seats and dashing over to mediate the growing argument.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, eyes wide.

"Reid and Tyler won the game, and Aaron decided they cheated," Ella said explained, biting her finger nail. It was a nervous habit. She hated confrontation of any sort, and the pushing and shoving just added to her anxiety.

"Don't stress Ella, it happens almost every week. Reid and Tyler are just damn good at pool, and Aaron won't accept it." Kate said quickly, sharing a look with Sarah, which Ella decided she wasn't supposed to notice, but did anyway.

"I just didn't want to be in the way of any firing punches. It was getting ugly." Ella said nonchalantly.

"Pogue and Caleb will take care of it, they always do." Sarah said with a smile. "It happens way more often then it should, but Reid is cocky, and likes to flaunt his wins. And Aaron's just a jealous ass hole. Not a good combination."

The girls looked over and Pogue returned, followed by Tyler. "Whats the verdict?" Kate asked, as Pogue sat down and kissed her cheek.

"Caleb's talking to Reid outside; Aaron and his groupies were kicked out," he told her, shaking his head. "I wish Reid would just tone it down,"

"Sorry about that," Tyler said to Ella, sitting beside her. "I take you out for a good time, and you end up getting to watch Reid start a fight,"

Ella smiled at him. "Don't even worry about it. It's not a big deal, and I'm still having a good time," she assured him. He smiled in return.

"Well that's good. The night is young!" He told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. "And now we're going to dance," Ella saw Pogue grab Kate and Sarah, who didn't have Caleb at the moment, and lead them along with Tyler.

There was a kind of crowded, designated dance floor spot by the jukebox, Tyler spun her around to face him, and started stepping to the beat. The song playing was a warm country tune, called Honey Bee, by Blake Shelton. Pogue took turns spinning Sarah and Kate, until Caleb returned a moment later. Ella grasped Tyler's hands, as he twirled her around and pulled her close with a smile. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She felt things were going too fast, but as soon as it had come, she pushed the thought away. She had spent her whole life walking on egg shells. Now she had the chance to be spontaneous, and let go, and she was going to take it.

They danced to a few more songs, before heading back to the table for a break. The guys went to order some food, while the girls sat down to catch their breath.

"So Ella, you and Tyler seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. Can we expect a second date in the near future?" Kate asked her, taking a sip of her coke. Ella blushed.

"Was there even a first date?" she asked, skirting around the question with care. She hated being put on the spot.

"Oh don't even pretend you didn't know this was a date. Tyler's really into you," Sarah said with a sly smirk.

"Isn't it kind of weird though? I mean I hardly know the guy, we only met a few days ago. Doesn't this seem kind of fast?" she asked, finally speaking what had been running through her mind all night. The girls smiled.

"Not at all. You and Tyler have some sort of connection. I say go for it," Kate said. Sarah nodded.

"I only knew Caleb for a day and a half before had our first kiss," she admitted with a shrug. "But I felt deep down that it was right, and it turned into a beautiful thing,"

"Don't stress," Kate added. The boys came back, arms laden with food. Pogue and Caleb set plates of burgers and fries in front of Kate and Sarah, as did Tyler for Ella.

"Thanks," she said, as they all dug in.

"You girls looked like you were having a serious conversation when we got here," Caleb remarked, taking a large bite out of his burger. The girls giggled mischievously.

"Oh we were." Sarah commented, winking at Ella. The boy's shook their heads. No use questioning it. It was probably girl stuff anyway.

They finished their food, and decided it was time to head out. Sarah going with Caleb in his mustang, Kate climbing on the back of Pogue's Ducati. Apparently he only rode it when the roads were clear. Ella headed with Tyler back to his hummer.

They climbed in, and Tyler turned the vehicle on, pressing some buttons until a warm blast of air swirled around them.

"Oh good. Heat." Ella said, rubbing her hands together.

"So did you have a good night?" he asked her, as they pulled on their seat belts. They waited for the hummer to heat up a bit more before leaving.

"Yeah. It was awesome." she answered him, earning a pleased smile.

"And my friends didn't scare you off?" he asked quickly, putting the hummer in reverse. She chuckled.

"No. I can't think of a better group of people to be around," she said. "Sarah and Kate are really nice, and so are Caleb and Pogue." she told him reassuringly. "Reid is...different, but he's not terrible."

Tyler chuckled. "Well that's good then. Reid definitely is different," he laughed. He drove her home, and said goodnight. She was climbing out of the hummer when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back in, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, for coming out tonight," he told her, letting go of her hand. She blushed for the second time that night.

"Thanks for inviting me," she said, climbing out. Throwing a smile over her shoulder, she opened the front door and went inside. It had been a great night.

**Review?**

**This one is a bit longer then the previous chapters!**

**Am I rushing things a bit?**

**Let me know !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Read and review, and leave me some feedback !**

The days drug on. Tyler made a habit of driving her home after school, much to her protest about the rising gas prices. On Wednesday he had Jessica's car brought in to the local auto shop for repair, and all went without fault.

Fast forward to Friday. She sat in the library during study block, tapping her pen against her notebook in pure boredom. Sarah sat across from her, buried in a huge chemistry textbook, and Caleb had been absent for the whole day. After nearly an hour of silence, Sarah shut her text book roughly.

"I hate chem," she sighed, resting her chin on her crossed arms. "I don't know why I'm taking it," Ella smiled at her.

"Because you're good at it. And no matter how much you say you hate it, it's your favourite class." she told her firmly.

Sarah smiled. "You're right. Hey, there's a party at the Dells tonight, you should come!" she told her, sitting up in excitement.

"Depends, what exactly is 'the Dells?" she asked curiously, setting her pen down. Sarah was beaming.

"It's this great beach spot along some cliffs, you can only get to it by walking a bit through the forest. Everyone gets together for a party every now and then. Food, drinks, DJ, bonfire. It's a good time," Sarah explained. "So, will you come?"

Ella bit her lip in thought. It did sound fun. "How far out is this place?" she asked curiously.

"About fifteen twenty minutes from here, ten if we leave from Pogue's house, which we usually do." Sarah said, fully knowing she had Ella hooked on the idea.

"I live on the same street as Pogue. You and Kate could come over to my house to get ready, and then we could meet up with the boys?" she suggested and Sarah nodded.

"Yes! Kate and I will get some stuff together before last period, and we'll catch a ride with you and Ty. This is going to be so much fun !" she exclaimed, earning a warning glare from the librarian.

"Yeah. Now I have something to look forward too for the rest of the day." she said, and was silenced by a fierce 'Shh!' from the librarian. They both dropped their gazes back to their work.

For the rest of the day, Ella was putting possible party outfits together in her mind. She didn't have a large wardrobe, but she had a few pieces that might work.

When the final bell rang, Ella made her way to the parking lot, where she told Kate and Sarah she would meet them. Tyler pulled up in front of her, smiling.

Just as she was about to climb in, Kate and Sarah were at her side, each clutching a large bag full of who knows what. "Hey Ty! We're catching a ride to Ella's house!" Kate said, pulling open the rear door and climbing in. Sarah followed. Ella shook her head in amusement and climbed in next to Tyler.

"May I ask what you ladies are up to tonight?" Tyler asked them, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I convinced Ella to come to the Dells. We're getting ready at her house. You can pick us up at nine," Sarah told her, flashing a perfect smile. Tyler shook his head.

"Your wish is my command. But I should probably check in with Caleb and Pogue before I cart their girls off to a party all by my lonesome," he answered, earning a giggle from all three of the girls.

"It's okay Tyler, Kate and Pogue will go with me and Caleb. Reid will probably want a ride from you though," Sarah told him with an eye roll. "But tonight should be fun. Everyone I've talked too is coming,"

"Well it should be a good time then," Tyler said, pulling into Ella's drive way. The girls got out, waved to him, and then entered the house. Ella had texted her sister earlier that day, to confirm that she was allowed to have friends over, and go to the party. Jessica had said yes without question.

Although she wasn't there to meet the girls, she had made sure there was a snack platter on the table to keep them going until dinner. They carried the tray, laden with crackers, sausage, cheese, and veggies into the living room and clicked onto a music channel on the television.

"You have such a cute house," Kate commented, fingering the robin's egg blue drapes behind the couch.

"Thanks. It's small, but for the two of us it's just right," she said with a shrug. Ella and Kate sat on the couch, Sarah pushing the coffee table away and sitting before them on the floor.

"So what were you thinking of wearing tonight, Ella?" Kate asked, nibbling on a piece of cheese. Ella rose, and headed to her bedroom, retrieving the outfit she had put together mentally. It consisted of a pair of blue skinny jeans, a silk crimson tank top, a white hoodie with silver and black designs on it, and black knee high boots.

"That shirt is hot." Sarah said, taking it and nodding her approval. Kate nodded in agreement.

"You're going to look hot," Kate smiled at her. "Now Sarah and I have to pick outfits," she said, heading back to the living room and returning with their bags. She over turned them on Ella's bed, while Ella hung her outfit over her chair.

Sarah pulled out a light pink strapless top, that hugged her chest and floated out into an empire waist. She paired it with black skinny jeans, silver wedge heels, and a white cardigan.

"That top is so cute, Sarah," Ella told her, knowing the blonde was going to look gorgeous in it. "Now it's your turn Kate!" she exclaimed.

Kate dug through the pile of clothes, and pulled out a pair of black leggings, a floral print mini dress that gave her dark skin a warm glow, a black cardigan and black ankle uggs.

"So it's official. We're all going to look hot." Sarah said with a smirk. "The boys will be drooling. Even if Kate freezes her butt off." she said, earning a laugh from both of the girls.

"Yeah Kate. It's November. Are you really up for wearing a dress?" Ella asked her, eyebrow raised. Kate rolled her eyes.

"That's why I paired it with the leggings! Plus, there's going to be a fire. And I have Pogue to warm me up." she said, sharing a knowing smirk with Sarah, that Ella almost missed.

"So Ella," Kate said, sitting on her bed. "You definitely cannot deny that there isn't anything going on between you and Tyler now. It's more than obvious that there's something there," Ella blushed furiously.

"Honestly, I have no idea what's going on. I'm just going with it." she explained.

"Do you like him?" Sarah asked seriously, blue eyes prying.

"I haven't known him that long. I could do a lot worse, I know, but I'm not ready for anything serious."

"The thing about Tyler, though, is that he is ready for something serious. He is serious." Sarah said with a sigh. " Out of all of the boys in Ipswich, he is the most mature, he follows his instincts, and he's generally the safest one of the Sons."

"When he isn't with Reid, you mean." Kate added with a shrug.

"The point is, if you aren't ready, Tyler's going to move on. He's not one to have a fling with a girl and drop her. If he's still into you, he's ready to go exclusive." Ella's head suddenly felt heavy with thought.

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk, or are you trying to turn me off of Tyler?" she demanded, confusion and anger ruining her ability to have coherent thoughts. Sarah's eyes widened.

"No no no. We want you to be with Tyler. You're perfect for him, from what we can tell. We're just making sure you understand how... complex he is." Sarah said, her voice softer.

"I understand." Ella said, forcing a smile. "How about we start getting ready now? Our hair isn't going to do itself." she exclaimed. Kate and Sarah nodded at her obvious attempt at changing the conversation.

They took turns showering and doing hair. Ella settled for curling her hair in soft layers, and opted for no make up. Slowly the hours ticked by. At 8:30 Jessica got home from work. She was visibly exhausted, but excited to meet Ella's 'girl' friends.

At nine o'clock on the dot, Tyler's hummer pulled up in front of the house, closely followed by Caleb's mustang. Ella grabbed her purse, and followed Kate and Sarah out the door.

"See you there!" Sarah called to her, as they walked over to Caleb's car. Ella waved and pulled the passenger side door of the hummer open.

"No fucking way." she met Reid's icy blue gaze, as he attempted to pull the door shut. "Backseat cupcake." he told her. She glanced at him, and then past him at Tyler.

"Reid, be a gentleman." Tyler said, his voice dangerously low. Reid muttered to himself, and climbed out of the hummer. He was wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his black beanie and fingerless gloves, blue jeans and skate shoes. Typical Reid attire. He gave her a once over as he passed.

"Looking good," he said, sounding impressed and no longer pissed off. He climbed in the backseat, and shut the door. Ella climbed in next to Tyler and smiled at him.

"You do look nice, Ella," he said with a pleasant smile. Tyler was wearing a green and black striped hoodie, black jeans, and green converse.

They pulled out of the drive way, and followed Caleb's mustang down the road. The only sound was Reid's fingers as they tapped a beat against the arm rest in the back seat. Finally, Ella leaned forward and turned on the radio. A harsh rap blared through the speakers.

"Yeah!" Reid exclaimed, leaning forward and cranking it up. Ella cringed at the atrocious lyrics. Something about shaking appendages, and something about a brothers mother. She pressed the tuning button and the station changed to a soft country. The House That Built Me, By Miranda Lambert was playing. "Fuck that!" Reid shouted, leaning forward to change it back. Ella gazed up at Tyler, who sighed.

"Reid, you listen to that crap all the time. Let Ella choose the station," he said, swatting Reid's hand out of the way.

"Fuck man. You are so whipped. I don't wanna listen to this country shit." He complained glaring as Ella smiled back at him triumphantly.

"It's not shit. It's real music, unlike your stupid fucking rap music.," she said. Tyler reached across and grabbed her hand. He rubbed the top of it with his thumb,

"Both of you need to get along, please. Reid likes rap, Ella likes Country. There's no reason we can't listen to both." Tyler said, dropping her hand and returning his to the wheel. "Anyway, we're almost there, so if both of you drop the attitudes we can all have a good time."

"I'm sorry." Ella said quietly. She never would of changed the station if she knew it would have caused an argument. And she surely did not want to come between Tyler and his best friend.

"Hey, not a big deal." he said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, no biggie!" Reid said, playfully punching her shoulder from behind her. She flinched away from the punch, and forced a smile. Still slightly queasy from the confrontation, she stared straight ahead as they pulled into a tree lined dirt road.

"Is this the part where you take me deep into the forest and brutally murder me?" she asked, earning a chuckled from both boys.

"If we wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now." Reid whispered in her ear, jumping from the hummer as Tyler parked. They were deep in the forest, and there were many vehicles parked haphazardly throughout the trees.

"We just have to walk a little bit and then we'll be at the Dells." Tyler explained, standing close by her.

"And then the fun begins." Reid added, eyes flashing in excitement.

**Sorry guys, it's been a while! I'll try and post chapter six sometime tomorrow! Review please, feedback is always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Things are going to start getting a little intense, and Ella still doesn't know about the boys powers! Read and Review :)**

They met up with Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate, as they walked down the dark path. There were many other people walking in the same direction, some holding flash lights, others waving their phones out in front of them.

"So does everyone show up for this party?" she asked, clenching her teeth against a shiver. It was freezing out.

Kate nodded. "Pretty much everyone from school, sometimes randoms show up. It's a good time." she said. They kept walking, and came to stand on the top of a tall cliff, hanging over the ocean.

"Welcome to the Dells." Reid said, nodding toward the edge. Ella inched forward and glanced over. Below, she could see a large bonfire, and a ton of people dancing.

"How do we get down there?" she asked curiously, looking around for a way down. Tyler tugged her arm and pulled her in the direction of the trees. Right where the trees became the cliff, a steep path wove its way down to the beach. Kate and Sarah were already halfway down with Caleb and Pogue in tow. Reid went ahead of her, and Tyler stood behind her, a hand on her back to steady her as they made their way down.

She felt much better when her feet were planted safely in the sand, and she finally got a chance to look around. On one side of the beach, the forest had continued down on a slanted slope, and on the other was the cliff. The water was calm, and slowly flooding the shore and retreating again. The fire was huge, and to the left of it, a man sat in the bed of the pick up, huge sound system blaring. A table was set up a ways a way with various bottles of alcohol and mixes.

Reid took off immediately into the crowd of dancing people. Ella and Tyler stood with Kate, Sarah and the other two boys.

"Ella, lets dance!" Sarah said, grabbing her hand, Kate's hand and pulling them both out into the middle of the crowd. I Wanna Go by Britney Spears was blasting, and girls and guys alike were gyrating to the beat. The girls were laughing, and swinging eachother around.

Five songs later, Ella noticed the boys were not where they had left them. She whispered to Sarah that she was going to have a break and catch her breath, and she wandered down toward the water. She stopped at the refreshment table, and grabbed a can of soda, and then found a place to sit in the sand.

A month ago, she would never have even been invited to a party, unless it was thrown by one of her few friends, and here she was, at a huge party her whole school was attending, sitting alone while her new friends danced the night away.

She was just climbing to her feet, and a shadow was cast over her. She looked up to see someone she really didn't feel like dealing with.

"What do you want Aaron?"she asked, drawing herself up to her full height. He smiled down at her.

"Hey now. I just came to start a friendly conversation. I saw you leave the party," he said blocking her path back to the bonfire. She tried to brush past him, to no avail.

"Yeah and now I'm heading back, excuse me." she said, trying again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back as she shuffled around him.

"Let me go, you creep." She spat, twisting in his grasp. He grabbed her other arm and stared down at her menacingly. She had sudden visions of her father grabbing her the same way, and thrusting her into the kitchen counters, or knocking her to the floor like he had done so many times.

"Please let me go," she begged, starting to panic. Images of her father blurred together with Aaron.

"Calm down." He demanded, through gritted teeth. He held her hands in one hand, and used his free one to grab her chin. "Holy shit you're feisty. That is a major turn on," he said, pulling her close, so she could feel him pressed against her.

She really regretted heading so far away from the party now. She pulled away sharply, tripping over her own foot, and fell backward, pulling him down with her. He chuckled in her ear, but it turned into a painful groan as she brought her knee up to his sensitive area. He rolled off of her, and raised his hand, but was thrown off her before he swung. Suddenly arms were around her and pulling her to her feet. She buried her face in Tyler's chest, not wanting him to see the tears that were falling fast. She didn't have to look up to know it was Reid she heard, punching Aaron over and over, and muttering terrible curse words under his breath.

"Reid, thats enough." She heard Calebs steady and commanding voice say. But still he continued.

"Reid," she choked out, pulling away from Tyler. "Reid thats enough." she cried. Reid was leaning over Aaron, who was clutching his face.

"You don't ever touch her again. If I catch you so much as looking in her direction, you're dead Abbott." Reid spat, giving him another kick for good measure.

"I was only trying to show her a good time," Aaron called, as they were walking away. Tyler, Reid and Caleb all turned around quickly. Ella turned in time to see Aaron flung back against the sand.

"Reid." Caleb warned him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Reid shrugged him off, and stalked away, back toward the party.

"I'm so over this party. Lets hit up Nicky's." he told them, and started toward the path that led back up the cliff. A moment later, Sarah and Kate swarmed her, and asked if she was okay, and what happened.

"I'm fine." she assured them. "Not a big deal."

"Okay good. Lets head over to Nicky's." Reid said, nudging the group toward the path. Sarah looked at him indredulously.

"After something like this, you really want to just head over to Nicky's? We should be calling the cops!" she exclaimed.

"Really Sarah, I'm okay. Not a big deal." Ella tried, but Tyler cut her off.

"Ella you were _attacked. _If we hadn't have gotten to you...who know's what Abbot would have done to you.." he said softly, brushing a stray curl away from her face.

"But I'm not hurt. He didn't do anything but scare me. Can we just forget about it?" she said, wiping the tears from her face. "My sister can't know about this."

Tyler gazed at her, but said nothing. "To Nicky's then?" Reid asked, breaking the silence. The group memebers nodded and headed up the cliff.

A half hour later Ella, Kate and Sarah sat at a table,watching the boys play pool. Nicky's was relatively quiet due to everyone being at the party at the Dells. The girls picked at a basket of fries and made small talk.

"I think Reid is into you, Ella." Sarah said finally, rolling a straw between her fingers. Ella gaped at her.

"Not likely." She said. Guys like Reid did not like Girls like Ella. Kate smiled wanly.

"I think so too, Ella. He wouldn't of done what he did tonight if he didn't." she explained. Ella's heart felt heavy. She hadn't been in Ipswich long, and she was more confused then she had ever been before.

"I've been here for a week. I haven't known either of them long enough for them to have feelings for me." she said suddenly overwhelmed.

"If its right, its right. Like I said before, you and Tyler have an obvious connection. But Reid is feeling you too. You need to make a decision before you tear those boys apart." Sarah told her, smiling sympathetically.

Ella dropped her head into her arms. "Why is this so hard." she moaned, earning a chuckled from both girls.

"Because its your love life? Because your heart is a delicate thing that you've spent your whole life gaurding?" Kate suggested, brown eyes twinkling.

"_Or, _because they're both equally yummy looking boys, both mysteriously alluring, and both pining after you?" Sarah said with a giggle.

"I have no idea what to do." Ella said resting her chin in her hand, and glancing over at the boys. Tyler looked up from the table at the same moment, smiled and waved. She smiled back, and turned back to the girls. "I guess I'll sleep on it. Maybe I'll have a better idea in the morning." she said with a shrug.

Kate and Sarah nodded. "But for now, just have a good time and try to forget about what happened tonigh," said Sarah with a smile.

"My thoughts exactly," she said. And the three girls danced the night away.

**Chapter six has come to a close. I wonder though, if the relationship between Ella and Tyler is going too fast? Review please! Feeback is welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! Read and Review please!**

Ella woke the next morning to a relentless buzzing. She opened her sleep filled eyes and looked at her alarm clock. Seven A.M on a Saturday morning. She reached over to her nightstand where her phone was vibrating in place. She picked it up. One new text message, from Tyler Simms.

_Good morning.._

She hit reply and typed back. _It's not that good at 7:00 in the morning. _

His reply was instant. _I hope I didn't wake you..?_

_ Oh you did._ She typed back, _You're lucky I like you. _She instantly felt foolish at her bad attempt at flirting, and felt even worse when it took him longer to respond.

_If you like me so much, would you do me the honour of joining me for breakfast this morning? _:). He asked her, smiley included. Her stomach filled with butterflies.

_Are you asking me on a date? _She answered finally, sitting up in her bed. His response was quick, again.

_Call it what you will. Pick you up at 8:30. _

_Alright. See you then. _She replied, setting her phone down. She pushed back her duvet and stretched. She had a date to get ready for. Jessica was already at work, so Ella was home alone. She plugged her ipod in and blasted her favorite songs while she got ready.

She had a quick shower, and dried and straightened her hair. She decided on a simple outfir of a white tank top, light pink button up cable knit sweater that had a V neck, blue skinny jeans and her black boots. She was ready before the clock struck eight.

She was sitting on the couch watching some dumb soap opera when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal a beaming Tyler.

"Morning!" he said brightly, standing back to let her out the door.

"How are you so...awake this early?" she asked him as they got in his hummer. He shrugged.

"I've always been an early riser. Guess I'm just a morning person." he told her. "I'm guessing you aren't a morning person?"

She shook her head. "No. At least not on weekends. But I'll survive."

"I've always felt that sleeping in is pointless. I'd rather go out and do stuff then sleep the day away." he explained, as they drove down the road.

"That's a different way of looking at it," she said. "I used to get up early, back in Boston. Sleeping in was definitely not an option." she told him seriously, remembering the times when she would wake up at 5:00 am, just to be sure she was awake and out of the house before her mother and father got up. He stared straight ahead for a moment.

"Yeah. I guess it would be hard sleeping in, in such a large, loud city," he said finally, and then changed the subject. "So where do you want to go?" he asked her, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I have no idea. Haven't been here long enough to know where the good places are.." she told him with a shrug. He chuckled.

"Well then, I know just the place." less than ten minutes later they pulled infront of a small diner, called _Caroline's. _They walked inside, and were seated at a small two person booth, by a smiling, older blonde woman.

"The usual Ty?" the lady asked, her name tag read 'Louise'. Tyler smiled up at her.

"Yes please. And I'll have a large coffee." he saidm earning a tsk fromt he waitress.

"Coffee will stunt your growth. And why didn't you tell me you were bringing a girlfriend in this morning?" she demanded, jotting down something on her notepad.

"What can I get for you love?" she asked, turning to Ella, who had been looking at the menu.

"The strawberry pancakes, and a glass of milk, please." she said, closing the menu and handing it to Louise.

"Great choice. And milk to boot. You could learn from her Ty," she said, snapping her notepad shut and walking away. Ella glanced at Tyler quizically.

"That was Aunt Louise." he said with an eye roll. "I come in here every Saturday for breakfast, usually with the guys, but my Aunty." he told her, blushing slightly from embarrament.

"She seems nice." Ella said encouragingly. Louise returned with the coffee and milk, and pressed Tyler with more prying questions.

"So how did you guys meet?" Louise asked, topping up his coffee. It was Ella's turn to blush this time, staring down at her glass of milk.

"Car crash." Tyler said simply, sipping his coffee, which he seemed to enjoy black. Louise stared at him blankly.

"Care to elaborate?" she questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I let Reid drive the hummer. And we kind of skidded into Ella." he said, and winced when is aunt gasped.

"I've told you a thousand times over not to let him drive that thing. I love the boy, but he's trouble!" she exclaimed.

"I know. I know." Tyler said. "But yeah, thats how we met. And we have a couple classes together at Spencer." he told his aunt, who smiled.

"Well I'll leave you two to your breakfast," she said, as another waitress approached with their food. "Talk to you soon Ty." she tapped him lovingly on the cheek. "Nice meeting you," she added, with a smile to Ella.

"Why would you let me order this." she muttered in dismay, staring down at the large stack of pancakes, strawberries and whip cream in front of her. She would never be able to finnish it. Tyler chuckled as he cut into his sausages and eggs, grinning ear to ear.

"Don't even worry about it. They always make large servings here." he told her. They ate their breakfast while exchanging a little small talk. Ella got through most of her pancakes before she felt like she was going to explode.

"I can't eat anymore." she said, pushing her plate away and setting her fork down. Tyler chuckled. He had cleaned his plate, and finnished off his coffee ages before her.

"Are you two ready for the bill?" Louise asked, piling up their plates and placing them on her tray. Tyler nodded, and reached for his wallet. Ella reached for her purse.

"You don't actually think I'd ask you out and then make you pay, do you?" he asked her incredulously, passing Louise a couple of bills.

Ella blushed. "No..?" she said slowly, placing her wallet back in her bag. He smiled at her.

"Good. Because that would be a serious insult. I'm a gentleman." he told her, earning a laugh for Louise who returned with his change. "No you can keep it Aunt Louise." he told her pushing the change back toward her. She turned to Ella.

"I never caught your name, dear." the older woman said, a mischeivious smile on her face.

"I'm Ella," Ella said, shaking her hand.

"Louise." she answered introducing herself. "I hope to see you again dear." and with that she was gone.

"Shall we go then? I think my Aunt is done embarrasing me.." Tyler said, standing up. Ella giggled and followed him out.

"Thanks for breakfast." she said. "I don't usually eat in the morning, but that was awesome." she told him as they climbed into his hummer.

"No problem." he said, and then paused. "How are you?" he asked. "After last night, I mean." he said. She knew he was referring to the Aaron incident.

"I'm fine. It was no big deal. He was drunk. Drunk people do stupid things." she said quickly, wringing her hands in her lap. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. He shook his head.

"I've seen Aaron come onto girls when drunk. He's never been like that before. He might be a jerk, and an idiot, but I never thought he would be the type to try something like that." Tyler said shaking his head. Ella bit her lip.

"People change. People do stupid things. I've gotten over it." she said quickly, feeling more panicky as the conversation continued. He looked over at her quickly.

"Are you trying to protect him?" Tyler snapped, green eyes flashing. He glared back at the road ahead of them.

"No. No. I'm not. I'm just saying everyone does stupid things. I wasn't hurt. Sure, I was scared out of my mind. But honestly Tyler, I just want to forget about the whole thing." Ella said to him. "There is more to life then dwelling on the things that frighten you." she finnished quietly. He was silent for a moment.

"You sound like someone who has been through a lot." he said finally, and slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully. She shrugged.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Point is, I just had an awesome breakfast and a great morning, and this conversation is ruining it." and it really truly was. She liked Tyler, but she didn't know if she would ever feel comfortable talking about her past with him. Or anyone for that matter.

"You're right. We've had an excellent morning." he said firmly, "The first of many, I hope." He added softly. Ella blushed. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and she forgot to breathe for a second. "Am I moving too fast?" he asked her quickly, when she didn't respond. "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry." She giggled.

"Don't apologise. I hope there are many more too. Your a good person Tyler, and I like spending time with you." she reassured him, placing a comforting hand on top of his right hand, which rested on his thigh.

"That's a relief." he said, giving her hand a light sqeeze. "I thought I was moving a bit fast. But there's just something about you that draws me to you. I can't figure it out." he told her. She half smiled. She didn't know why he was bothering with her either. It's not like she was anything special. She hated to be hard on herself, but in truth, she was average, and he was abercrombie and fitch model material.

He pulled into her driveway, and they sat in the hummer for a few silents moments. No words were exchanged, but both were thinking the same thing. Which was why, when Tyler leaned over, she accepted his kiss full on. His lips were warm and soft, and gently carassed her own. Neither broke of the kiss. He reached his hand up around her neck and brought her closer, while she brought her own to cup his cheek.

Finally, they broke apart, each inhaling a deep breath. "That was..." he started.

"Yeah.." she finnished. He smiled brightly at her.

"I'll talk to you later," he told her, as she climbed out of the hummer. She smiled back at him.

"Alright, thanks again for breakfast." she said, shutting the door. She quickly headed to the front door, only stopping to wave as he pulled away. She was still warm and tingly from the kiss in the hummer. She let herself into the house, closed the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and squealed like a little girl on christmas. A permanent smiled plastered to her face.

**Chapterrr seven is a go!**

**Review?**

**Honestly, I'm just winging it. I used to have a very detailed outline about how this fanfic was going to go, but the more I write, the more directions this story can take. I am so excited to continue, and thank you to those who actually take the time to read it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ! woop woop!**

**So, before you start reading, just let me say; I am absolutely winging it. I really can't decided what direction to take so I'm just going to write and hope the ending becomes clear!**

**Read and review!**

It had been three long weeks since that day in Ella's drive way. Tyler hadn't kissed her since, nor mentioned it. It was now early december, and the all anyone would talk about was winter formal. Apparently dances were a huge deal at Spencer, and it became a compitition amoung the girls, to get the hottest guys to ask them to the formal. It was still two days away, but girls were still panicking all over.

It was all very tiring, and Ella doubted she would even go to the stupid dance anyway. She had semester finals to study for anyway.

"Go to winter formal with me." Reid said, folowing her down the school corridor one day before class. He slung an arm across her shoulder. By now she had grown exhausted with his attemtps and pushing him away.

"How about no." she muttered, ducking away from him. "Besides. I heard from a girl in my study block, that you already have _three _dates." she told him, but still he followed her down the hallway.

"Please?" he begged, following her into their math class, and sitting down. "I didn't want to play this card, but Tyler already has a date." he said matter of factly. She went rigid. She had thought maybe, just maybe he would of asked her. She guessed he just didn't feel the same way.

"Is that so?" was all she said. Reid continued, he knew he had her.

"Yeah some chick his mom set him up with. I'm surprised he didn't say anything to you, what with you two being so close the last few weeks." he said. Ella glared straight down at her notebook.

"Yeah well, it's not like I staked a claim on him. He's allowed to go out with other girls." she answered with a shrug, ignoring the hurt slowly creeping its way into her heart.

"So, will you go to the formal with me?" he asked again, this time already knowing her answer.

"Yeah. Fine. Just stop talking about it." she told him quietly, as he whooped in happiness.

"Stop talking about what?" Tyler's voice broke through her thoughts. He took his place in the seat in front of Reid.

"Ella's going to the winter formal with me." Reid said, signature smirk planted mockingly on his face.

"Oh is she." Tyler said, his voice wavering slightly. She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, well, one doesn't want to show up to a winter formal dateless." she said bluntly, looking back down.

"Yeah. I guess not." was all he said.

Her next classes flew by, and by then it was the end of the day. She walked side by side with Kate, utterly confused at all of the glares she was getting from the female population.

"Why are they staring?" she asked Kate, smoothing down her sweater, and pulling nervously at her hair.

"Well you're going to the winter formal with Spencer's resident bachelor. They all thought they had a chance." Kate said with a shrug.

"They're mad because I'm going with Reid? I don't even like him..well at least not in the way they all do. And he's fucking annoying. They need to relax." she growled, leaving Kate and her locker and leaving the school.

She saw Tyler's hummer, and climbed in, to be greeted by silene.

"About the formal.." he started, pulling away from the school. "I wanted to ask you, I really did. But my mom has this friend, who's daughter, Macy, is a freshman at Spencer, and she asked me to ask her to the formal." he said waiting for her to answer. "I'm sorry." he added.

"Tyler why are you apologizing?" she asked. "We aren't dating, we aren't anything. You were under no obligation to ask me to the dance, and I understand that. Which is why I said yes to Reid." she explained, looking away from the pained expression that flashed across his face. "Not a big deal." she reassured him.

"Are we really nothing?" he asked quietly, eyes still on the road.

"Well that's the idea I got when you avoided physical contact with me for three weeks. When you make up your mind, call me. But until then I can't deal with this. And don't bother picking me up in the morning." she said, climbing out of his hummer when he pulled up to her house, and shutting the door without a word.

"How was your day at school?" Jessica asked, as she entered the house.

"Long. Exhausting. Uneventful. Take your pick." Ella muttered, dropping her bag on the couch and walking to the kitchen to eat her sorrows away.

"Hold up. Whats the matter?" Jessica asked, as Ella bit into a chuck of leftover chicken from dinner the previous night.

"I'm going to Winter formal with Reid." Ella told her with a shrug, and Jessica smiled.

"That's awesome. But what about Tyler..didn't he ask you?" she asked knowing full well of the feelings Ella had for him.

"No. His mom force him into some bogus date with a freshman." Ella said, finnishing her chicken and grabbing a bottled water to wash it down with.

"Well thats not really his fault now, is it? He can't just say no to his mother. Did he say anything else?" Jessica asked her.

"He apologized and said he really wanted to take me." she shrugged. Jessica laughed.

"Then why the hell are you all mopey? So his mom forced him into something. If he apologized, he probably still likes you!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Well he hasn't done a very good job showing it, the last couple of weeks." Ella said, and then groaned. "And I probably just ruined any chance of ever being with him."

"I don't know what happened, and I don't want to. But Tyler seems like the second chance type." Jessica said, hugging Ella. "You're young. There's room for mistakes."

"Gosh I have such a smart, beautiful, amazing sister!" Ella cried, throwing her arms around her sister dramatically.

"Okay, other than my awesome advice. What do you want now?" Jessica asked her, prying Ella's hands off her.

"A dress for winter formal?" Ella asked with a smile, earning an eyeroll from her sister.

"Fine. We'll go tomorrow after school. Now let me go get ready for work!" Jessica demanded, heading to the bathroom to shower.

Ella went to the living room, and collapsed on the couch. She was just getting comfy with the remote when she heard her phone vibrate from inside her bag. She sat up and crawled across the floor to get her bag. Being at home did nothing for her natural laziness.

She climbed back on the couch, phone in hand. One new message from Reid Garwin. He had stolen her phone one day in math and added himself to her contact list.

_Hey winter formal date! _Was the message displayed across the screen. Not a second after, and second text came through, from Reid as well. _Make sure your dress is sexy. You don't wanna be upstaged by all the girls who DIDN'T get a date with me. _She laughed out loud at his obvious ego problem.

_Who said I'm wearing a dress? _She texted back, grinning. _I was thinking a turtle neck and some overalls. _It didn't take long to get a reply.

_You better fucking not. You've got killer legs. I intend for you to show them off. _She laughed again.

_Relax, Pretty boy. I'm going dress shopping tomorrow. _She replied with an inward eyeroll. Reid was too much.

_Okay good. Ttyl. _She put her phone down and sighed in content. The soft sound of the t.v lulling her to sleep.

She awoke the next morning still on the couch. She woke before her alarm, and realised with a start, she had slept right through the evening. She showered and got ready for school, wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy hoodie. She piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun, and slipped on a pair of ugg boots. She then went a waited for the bus, instantly regretting being so aweful to Tyler the day before.

In history, Reid didn't add to her mood. "I sure hope you clean yourself up tomorrow." he said, taking in her frumpy attire.

"Shutup Reid. I'm not having such a great morning." she snapped, opening her notebook and realising she didn't do any homework.

"Woah. Is this because of your fight with baby boy?" he asked her, sounding genuinley concerned.

"No, it's because I'm not having a great morning." she growled, hiding her head in her arms. He patted her back.

"It's okay. You'll have a good time tomorrow night to make up for your shitty day today." he said matter of factly. She shook her head.

"I sure hope so. What time will you be picking me up tomorrow night?" she asked him.

"Well before dances the we all usually meet up at Nicky's for a bite to eat. So how about seven?" he asked her and she sighed.

"Okay. Seven it is." she answered with a smile.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, and Jessica picked her up. They drove into town, and went into a small botique, where apparently all of the girls at Spencer were getting their dresses.

"What about this one?" Jessica asked her, holding up a long sleeved fushia ball gown.

"Yes. Let's find a matching boa while we're at it." Ella said, making a gagging motion. They were in there for what felt like hours, before Ella found what she thought was the perfect dress. It was a form fitting cocktail dress, the top was pleated and a shimmery pale pink. The skirt was black and went to mid thigh.

She held it up for Jessica to see. "Isn't that a tad revealing?" Jessica questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Please, you should see some of the dresses the other girls have. Sheer lace. It's going to be an interesting night." she said with a shrug. She tried it on and it fit like a glove.

"Reid won't be able to keep his eyes off of you," Jessica laughed as they took the dress to the till. The smiling woman at the counter took the dress from her.

"Are you Ella?" she asked "Ella Alexander?" Ella shared a look with Jessica and nodded.

"Yes, thats me." she said, slightly weirded out. The lady smiled.

"I have specific instructions from Mr. Garwin to charge whatever dress you picked to his card, so you're free to go." she said, ringing it up. Ella and Jessica stood there.

"That's a two hundred dollar dress. I can't let someone else buy that for her." Jessica said quickly, pulling out her wallet.

"Trust me dear, the Garwin's can afford it. And a million more." The elder lady said with a smile. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

Jessica and Ella left the little shop in shock. "Well that was nice of him." Ella said with a shrug. She was well aware of how much money Reid's family had. It shouldn't have surprised her.

"I'm just scared he might have alterior motives." Jessica murmured, "You don't owe him anything, remember that."

Ella laughed. "Reid might be a playboy, but he's not an idiot." she reassured her sister, who had worry lines across her forhead. "I'll be fine." she said, patting her sisters leg as they drove home.

**Reviews? Tell me if you like it/hate it/ can't get enough of it!**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine ! Wow! I never thought I'd be able to continue this so far! So pretty much you guys have been slacking in the review department, but here's a new chapter regardless.**

**I don't own anything but my original characters!**

The next day, Ella stayed home. On the day of a dance, classes were cancelled so students had more then enough time to get ready. Ella slept the morning away, and awoke in time to greet Kate and Sarah, who were dropped off by Caleb, dresses in tow. They were all going to get ready together at Ella's, while the boys hung out at Pogue's for the afternoon.

"So what are you thinking for your hair?" Sarah asked, flipping through a magazine, while they lounged in Ella's room. They still had hours to get ready. Ella shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just going to straighten it." she said, and Sarah shook her head.

"You can't have it down. Your arms are built for strapless gowns. We need your hair up to see them, and your collar bones." she said. "Will you let me do your hair?" she asked. Ella giggled.

"If you swear on your life that I won't look like a poodle, you can do whatever you like." Sarah laughed and then clapped her hands in excitement.

"We should probably start showering and stuff. My hair takes for ever to do." Kate sighed. "I'll go first." and with that she dissapeared into the bathroom with a towel.

One by one they showered, and then started getting ready. Jessica got home early from work to help with hair and make up. They hung out in bathrobes so as not to dirty their dresses. Sarah started on Kate's hair first. With her African American heritage, her hair tended to be a bit wild and unsightly. Sarah combed it out, and dried and straightened it to perfection, as was Kate's instructions. From there Jessica took over with make up.

Sarah began on Ella's hair, straightening it, and then braided it up into an elegant twist. Ella did her own make up while Jessica started on Sarah's hair. She dusted a light pink shadow over her eyelids, and lined her eye with thick, black liquid liner. She coated her lashes in mascara, and then dusted gold sparkles over her cheek bones and then her collar bones.

"Dress time, ladies?" Jessica asked, as the girls admired each others hair and make up. They nodded, and each ran to grab their garment bags containing their dresses. Sarah's dress was a strapless, shimmery, deep blue gown that touched the floor. It was cinched at the waist with a beaded sequined belt.

Kate's dress was also strapless, but it was short like Ella's, and made out of a metallic silver fabric. It contrasted nicely against her mocha skin.

Next, Ella pulled on her dress. The girls spent turns 'ooohing' and 'ahhhing' over eachother, and then Jessica decided it was time to take pictures.

They slipped on their shoes, black rounded toe pumps for Ella, and headed into the living room. They lined up and Jessica took a bunch of pictures of them posing, and goofing off.

"That's the boys!" Kate exclaimed, when the door bell rang. Jessica opened it to reveal Caleb, Pogue and Reid. They came in, a did a double take when they saw the girls.

"Holy shit!" Reid exclaimed, and then slapped a hand over his mouth sheepishly, while glancing over at Jessica. "Sorry. But the ladies are lookin' good!" he explained.

While Caleb and Pogue were dressed in classic tuxedo's, Reid wore a black button down dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants and white and black converse. Around his neck was a pale pink silk tie. He had opted for once, to leave his beanie and fingerless gloves at home.

"You boy's really know how to clean up." Ella told them as they all gathered to pose for more pictures. She looked down when Reid snaked his left arm around her waist. She was surprised to see black ink against his pale skin. "How have I not noticed that before?" she asked him, tracing the tattoo with a finger. It was a black, intricate cross, that started at the crook of his arm, and went all the way down to his wrist. Tiny patterns were intertwined within it. It covered most of his forearm.

"I'm just good at concealing it." he said. Jessica took more pictures, and then sent them on their way. Kate and Sarah got into Caleb's mustang with Caleb and Pogue, and Ella followed Reid out to his black camaro.

"Nice car." she commented, sliding into the cool leather seats. The cold December air was bitter, and a few lone snowflakes drifted around. Reid smiled at her.

"I know." he answered. "We're gunna head over to Nicky's now for some food, before the formal." he told her, pulling out of the driveway.

"So many tattoo's do you have?" she asked him curiously, glancing over to sneak another peak at the one on his arm.

"Five." he told her, confused at the shocked look on her face. "What?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Five is alot. Jessica won't even let me have one. I love tattoo's." she said with a sigh. "Where are all of yours?" she asked, eyeing him up. He chuckled.

"Here." he pointed to his left shoulder, the same arm with the cross. "Here." he pointed to a spot two inches above his elbow. "Here," he pointed toward his pelvic area, a waggled his eyebrows at her, "And I have one on my back." he told her. "I'd show you them, but I'm kind of driving," he added. "Maybe another time."

She smirked. "I'm going to hold you to that." she warned him, as they pulled into the Nicky's parking lot. She noticed Tyler's hummer was there, and her smile faded.

Reid linked arms with her as they entered Nicky's and she laughed. "You're such a dork." she told him, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

They approached the table the rest of the gang was sitting at. Ella locked eyes with Tyler as she sat down between Reid and Caleb. Tyler's date, Macy was seated next to him, looking awkward and lost in the conversation Kate and Sarah were having. Ella had to admit, Macy was quite pretty. She had long dark hair, and sparkling blue eyes. But her dress was absolutely atrocious. It was a cap sleeved, burnt orange ball gown, that had white and blue embroidery throughout it. She held back a giggle.

"Want anything?" Reid asked her, his breath tickling her neck as he leaned into her.

"I'm starving. But nothing thats going to be hard to eat and fall all over my dress," she warned him. He nodded at her, and headed to the bar with Pogue and Caleb.

"Ella, you look nice tonight." Tyler told her from across the table. She smiled wanly.

"Thank you. So do you." she told him softly.

"Ice tea and and fries for the lady," Reid said, placing a basket in front of her, accompanied by a tall glass of iced tea. "And a burger and beer for the man." he said sitting down next to her. She frowned at the sight of the beer, but dug into her fries none the less. She decided against ketchup, not wanting to take a chance at ruining her dress.

"So Ella, are you excited to see what the Spencer student body is like, outside of school?" Caleb asked her, muching on some onion rings.

"Well technically the dance is in the school. So it's not really outside of school. I'm pretty sure I saw what everyone was like at that party we went to at the Dells." she told him, and everyone went rigid at the memory. "But yeah. Excited." She added hastly. Everyone continued eating, and Reid finnished his beer.

"Alright folks. Time to go make our entrance." He said standing up, they all followed him out to the parking lot. Ella slipped past Reid, taking his keys from his hand. "What are you doing?" he demanded, trying to snatch them back.

"Driving!" she said, dangling them in front of her. "I'm sorry, but you just had a beer. That qualifies as being 'Under the influence'." she told him, while the rest of the group laughed.

"She's right Reid," Sarah called to him, climbing into Caleb's mustang.

"But no one drives the Camaro. Except me." he told her, grabbing at the keys again.

"And me apparently." she shrugged, climbing in the drivers seat. He groaned and climbed into the passengers side.

"This sucks." He growled, opening the glove box and pulling out blue pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out, and then reached around in the console for a silver zippo.

"You smoke?" she asked incredulously, as he fumbled with the lighter. He nodded.

"Only on occassion." he told her. She turned the car on and headed down the road, glancing back over at him. It took them a matter of minutes to get to the school. They got out of the camaro and Reid leaned against it to finnish his smoke.

"Smoking kills." she told him, and with that, plucked the cigarette from his lips, took a quick drag for the kill, and tossed it on the ground. She inhaled, reveling at feeling of the hot smoke in her lung, she exhaled, winked at him, and started walking toward the school. She used to smoke, back in Boston. It was a great stress reliever and helped with her anxiety, but it was a terrible habit to get into.

"Wait. What the fuck was that?" he cried, tearing after her.

"What are you shouting about, Reid?" Tyler asked, as they joined the group at the front door. Reid glanced down at Ella, who glared at him and shook her head.

"Uh..she..uh..nothing." he said finally, rubbing the back of his neck, and shaking his head, a faint smile on his lips. "Nothing at all." he repeated.

The ballroom at Spencer had been completely transformed into a winter wonderland. The color scheme was blue, silver and white. There was a DJ, and large projector screens the length of the walls had been hung up to project music videos. There was a large dancefloor space, a refreshment table, and tables to sit at.

"Let's dance!" Kate cried, grabbing Ella and Sarah and pulling them toward the already crowded dance floor. The girls stood in a circle and spun eachother around, laughing and singing along to whichever song was playing.

It wasn't long before the boys took action, tired of standing at the side lines. Reid grabbed Ella's hand and spun her around, pulling her to him. She laughed and rested a hand on his shoulder. They all danced for what felt like forever, before deciding to go sit down. They found Tyler sitting at a table, with a grumpy looking Macy. Ella hadn't seen them out on the dancefloor.

"Could this night get any better?" Sarah cried, breathless as she threw herself down into a chair.

"I don't think so," Ella answered, equally breathless. The boys went and got drinks and brought them back to the table.

"I'm going to the restroom to fix my hair," Sarah said, standing up. Kate and Ella followed suit. "Okay, I didn't want to say anything while we were with her, but what is going on with Macy's dress. It's awful!" she exclaimed. Ella and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Maybe her mom picked it out," Ella suggested, tucking a stray strand of hair back up into her twist.

"So Ella. Tyler hasn't kept his eyes off you all night." Kate said, sitting on the bathroom counter. Ella stared at her.

"I have no idea what your talking about," she told them, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Well you look hot. Why wouldn't he be looking at you?" Sarah said, bobby pinning a piece of her curled hair back.

"Whatever. I pretty much ruined that relationship." she told them, shaking her head.

"Jus because you guys had a little disagreement, doesn't mean you can't work things out. Talk to him. Let him know you still care. Pogue and I have had our fare share of fights, but we always work it out." Kate told her encouragingly.

"I'll call him tomorrow. Let him enjoy his date tonight." she said witha giggle. The three girls linked arms and headed back into the dance.

It had been a long time since Ella had caring friends. And it felt great. She danced the night away with the girls, and Reid, and felt like she was prepared for anything.

**Aha. Did I end it at a bad spot? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten! Weeeooooo double digits!**

**Review!**

The next morning Ella woke up at ten. Her feet ached from dancing in those killer heels, next time she would have to bring flatts, and her scalp hurt from falling asleep with her hair pulled up tight. She hadn't felt so tired in a long time.

The night before, Ella had caught a cab home with Pogue, as they lived on the same street. Caleb drove Sarah and Kate to their dorms before returning home himself, and Reid had gone home with some blonde bimbo from history. And Ella could care less. She had a fantastic night.

She rolled over in her bed and grabbed her phone, taking a deep breath, she phoned Tyler.

"Hello?" his voice sounded groggy, like he had been sleeping.

"Oh, did I wake the boy who swore he never, ever slept in?" she asked sarcastically, a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"Ella?" he asked, sounding more alert. She nodded and realised that was stupid. She was on the phone.

"Yeah," she said, sitting up in bed, and leaning against the headboard.

"Whats up?" he asked her some what cautiously.

"I think we should talk," she told him, feeling slightly flustered.

"Yeah. We should. Uh. How are you?" he asked her, sounding quite nervous.

"Not on the phone doofus." she exclaimed. "Let's meet up?" she asked him. She heard him chuckle lightly.

"Yeah. Uh, want me to come get you and we can go somewhere, or..?" he asked her, waiting for an answer.

"Actually, Jessica works all day today. You could come over and I could make us a late breakfast?" she asked him.

"Sure, I'll be there in half an hour," he told her, and they both hung up. She literally leapt out of bed and into the shower. She showered as quickly as possible, and then changed into a pair of blakc leggings, a white tank top, and a purple, black and white plaid, button down shirt. She blew her hair dry quickly, and pulled it up into a pony, and sweeped her bangs to the side. She pulled a pair of black ancle uggs onto her feet and called herself ready.

She walked down the hallway, just as the doorbell rang. She rushed to the front door and opened it. She gasped. Everything was white. Tyler stood on her step, a thin layer of snow on his shoudlers and hair. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. There was a good couple inches of snow out there.

She let him into the house, and dusted the snow from his shoulders. "I would never have asked you to drive if I had known it was snowing. I didn't even look outside this morning!" she told him, taking his jacket and hanging it up.

"It's okay," he laughed. "Roads are pretty good anyway." He told her, wiping his feet on the mat by the door and following her into the kitchen. "So.." he started awkwardly, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Tyler, I want to apologize for the way I acted the other day. I guess I was a little jealous, and I didn't mean the things I said." she told him, and he smiled. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to apologize Ella. You were hurt and I get that. I thought I was moving too fast, and I didn't want to scare you off. That's why I didn't try anything after that kiss.." he trailed off, a dark blush creeping to his cheeks. She started laughing.

"I thought I was moving too fast! I thought I scared you off, and that's why you didn't try anything!" she exclaimed, matching his grin with her own. "I feel so dumb now." she groaned.

"Yeah. Me too." He said. "Can we start over? Or at least pretend our little 'fight' never happened?" he asked her.

"Sounds perfect. Now for breakfast, I'm thinking omeletts. I make a pretty mean ham and cheese omelette." she told him standing. He stood with her, catching her arm and drawing her to him.

He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. Her hands went to his chest, and his to cup her cheeks. They stood there in utter bliss, until the pulled apart to breath. He rested his forehead against hers. They both smiled, and he pressed another gentle kiss against her lips, and then her nose, and then her forhead.

"Breakfast?" she asked him, still smiling. He nodded, and they set to work preparing the meal. They ate, and cleaned up, enjoying each other's company.

"You looked beautiful last night, by the way." he told her. "Your dress was beautiful." she blushed.

"Yeah the dress was curtosey of Reid. Which by the way, I have yet to thank him for." she said, putting the last dish away.

"Reid bought you that dress?" Tyler asked, leaning against the counter. She nodded.

"I didn't ask him to. Jessica and I went to pay for the dress and the lady said she had strict instructions to put it on Reid's card." Ella explained with a shrug. "I'll phone him later."

"Well that was nice of him." was all Tyler said.

"Your date, Macy, was it? Her dress was lovely." Ella said, earning a sharp laugh from Tyler.

"Oh god I know. Her Grandma made it." he chuckled.

"Well maybe you'll have a different date for the next dance," Ella said, smirking at him. He grabbed her hand and drew her to him, kissing her lips.

"Let's hope so," he murmured against her lips.

They spent the afternoon together, not accomplishing much, but talking about everything and anything. Eventually Tyler had to go home, and shortly after Jessica returned from work.

"You look happy." Jessica commented, dropping her bag and stretching out on the couch.

"I am happy." Ella said with a smile, sitting on top of her sister, who screeched.

"GET OFF." she shouted, knocking Ella to the floor by bucking her legs. "I'm guessing you and Tyler made up?"

Ella nodded. "He came over today. We made brunch and talked." she said, smile expanding. "He really is a great guy."she gushed, still sprawled on the floor.

"Well I'm glad you worked things out. Now shush. I had a long day at work and your killing my relaxation." Jessica complained. Ella pretend to pout, and got up from her position on the floor.

"Fine! I'll be in my room!" she said, giggling as she walked away. She grabbed her cell phone and went to go lay down on her bed. She dialed Reid's number.

"Hello?" he answered on the second ring.

"Guess what?" she asked, laying back against her head board.

"You realized you're madly in love with me and you phoned to have wild, crazy phone sex?" was his quick answer. She wasn't surprised.

"Yes. And I forgot to tell you thanks for the dress," she said. "It totally slipped my mind." she heard him chuckle.

"No worries. You looked hot." he told her seriously.

"Thank you. You looked alright." she said, and giggled at his sharp intake of breath.

"Alright? Just alright?" he demanded, seeminly very concerned at her definition of him. She laughed.

"You looked very dashing Reid." she finally said, and he exhaled loudly.

"That's better." he sighed. "So I hear you and Baby boy are on track again,"

"We talked things out, if that's what you mean,"

"Well he seems a lot happier. It's hard to have fun with him when he's down in the dumps." he murmured. "Expecially when we're gaming. Not a good time."

"Yeah, well we're all good now, so you can game all you want." she laughed. Leave it to Reid to only care about gaming.

"Really? I love you. So so much. Are you sure you want Baby boy? We could have so much more fun together." Reid said matter of factly, in a joking manner. But she could sense some truth behind the question.

"I'm sure Reid. But we can be friends right?" she shot back to him with a giggle. She heard his loud, mocking sigh.

"Yeah. But we better be bestfriends, I don't know if I could handle anything less." He warned her.

"Alright. Bestfriends it is. Do we get to do bestfriend stuff, like watch sappy movies, paint our nails and do eachothers make up?" she asked. He laughed sharply.

"Oh yes. And go shopping, and get our hair done. All of that fun stuff." He drawled. "How about you do that stuff with Sarah and Kate. They might be a little better at the make up and nails shit."

Ella giggled. "Party pooper." she whined, laying back on her bed for a comfier position. He chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I need to go. I'm playing Call of Duty, and you've messed me up." Reid accused.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry." she said laughing. "Have a good night Reid. See yah later." she told him.

"Nighty night, bestfriend forever." he said with a chuckle.

"Night," she replied, hanging up her phone. She was glad Reid was comfortable with just being friends. She knew she could count on him. They would have a weird friendship, but a friendship none the less.

**A/N; Aha so who liked this chapter? Reviews? bring em on. Chapter 11 will be up soon!**

**Thank you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is Chapter 11, it's been quite some time!**

**I own nothing but my original characters!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"What are you doing tonight?" Reid demanded as soon as Ella picked up the phone. It was was a snowy saturday, evening, and the first official day of christmas holidays. Tyler had left early that morning with his parents to go visit family in New York for Christmas, and Jessica had worked early, leaving Ella to her own devices.

"The plan was to watch a movie and drink as much hot chocolate as I possibly can, why?" she asked, sitting on the couch and tucking her legs underneath her.

"Me and Pogue are hitting up Nicky's. You in?" he questioned.

"Pogue and I, you mean." she corrected him with a laugh. ''And yeah, I'm up for Nicky's. The girls aren't coming?" she asked him.

"Sarah and Caleb have other plans, and Kate's doing family stuff. It'll just be the three of us. You game?"

"Yeah. Sounds a lot more appealing than what I had planned." she answered him.

"Great, see you in a bit," he told her, hanging up. She hung up her phone and moved to get ready. She showered ana blow dried her hair, letting it fall in a straight sheath down her back. She dressed in blue skinny jeans, a white lace long sleeved blouse, and a pair of black boots with a small heel. She applied a small ammount of make up and called herself done.

She left her room just in time to hear the honking of a horn outside. Slipping a red pea coat over her shoulders, she grabbed her purse and pulled open the door.

"About time!" Reid shouted from the drivers seat of Tylers hummer. She ignored Reid and climbed into the back as the passengers seat was currently occupied by Pogue.

"Hey." she said, pulling her seat belt across her torso. "Ty knows you're driving his vehicle right?" she asked, eyebrow arched.

"'Course he does. Who do you think I got the keys from?" Reid exclaimed in mock hurt. "You have no faith."

Ella giggled. "Well you never know." she shrugged, earning a chuckle from Pogue.

They made it to Nicky's in record time. The pub was quiet compared to the last few times she had been there, she guess it was from it being so close to christmas, people liked to stay in and such.

They got a table, and Pogue left to get them drinks. Reid peeled his multi colored ski jacket off, leaving him in a thin, long sleeved gray shirt, and his infamous fingerless gloves and beanie. Ella took her own jacket off and slung it over the back of her chair.

"So Reid. Got any big Christmas plans?" she asked him curiously, clasping her hands infront of her on the table.

"Not really. The 'Rents are heading to Hawaii for two weeks, so it'll just be me and the help." he shrugged.

Ella gaped at him. "They're leaving you on _Christmas?_" she demanded, feeling a pang of sadness for him deep in her heart.

"Yeah. Not a big deal though, it's not the first time." he assured her leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Why aren't you going with them?"

"Not invited," he answered. "They have it in their minds that I'm some sort of devil child, so they go off on their little trips as a form of punishment for me, I guess. They often have nothing to do with me." he smirked, saying it like it didn't mean a thing. "But before you go and get your panties in a twist, don't pity me. I don't give a fuck what they do,"

Ella shook her head sadly. "The fact that you said that Reid, tells me otherwise." she told him, but was interuppted by Pogue who had returned with their drinks.

"Coke for the lady," he said, placing a tall, frosted glass of the liquid in front of her. "And sprite for the idiot who asked for beer but knows I 'aint getting him any." he added, placing a glass in front of Reid as well, who frowned.

"It's not like you're missing out on anything, Reid." Ella said, consoling the now grumpy blonde. "So Pogue, what are you doing for Christmas?" she asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Hanging out with my parents for the morning, then heading over to Kates for brunch, and then she's coming back to my place for dinner." he said, a smile lighting his features when he mentioned Kates name.

"Sounds like fun," Ella replied genuinely.

"What about you?" Pogue asked her curiously. "Any family coming up or anything?" Ella bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, it's just me an Jessica. And now probably Reid, assuming I can force him into coming for Christmas dinner." she grinned widely at him.

"Force won't be necessary when there's homemade food involved." Reid answered quickly, winking at Ella in thanks. She smiled brightly at him and sipper her drink.

They hung out for a little while, Nicky's was pretty dead so it was mutually decided it was time to hit the road. Ella got the front seat this time (only by breaking into a quick sprint to each the passenger side door ahead of Pogue). Reid drove carefully on the icy roads to Ella's house, where Pogue climbed out as well, crossing the road with a casual goodbye tossed over his shoulder.

"Thank you for getting me out of the house tonight." Ella thanked Reid as he walked her to the door. "Much better then sitting at home and watching movies all night."

Reid laughed and shook his head. "No big deal. You know, its not very often me and Pogue let a girl tag along with us." he told her seriously.

"Oh, well then I feel honoured!" she exclaimed , rolling her eyes.

"Good. Lets do lunch tomorrow, Pogue's gunna be with Kate, and Caleb will be with Sarah." he explained, shoving his hands in his pockets to warm them. She dug through her purse for her house key and unlocked her front door.

"Sounds like a plan, man." she replied, giggling at her own lame attempt at humour. Reid laughed along with her and playfully punched her shoulder.

"Okay, well catch you later." he called, heading back over to the hummer. She entered the house and shut and locked the door, only moving when she heard the loud hum of the hummers engine roaring to life.

It was begining to look a lot like christmas.

**So this chapter has been long awaited huh? Hopefully C12 will be up in a quicker period of time. Jeese I gotta get it together! Sorry if its not on par with the others, its kind of just a filler chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! And I don't own anything but original characters !**

"I'm the man, I carve the turkey!" Reid stated, taking the the serrated knife from Ella's grasp. It was Christmas day and as promised he had come over for Christmas dinner. He was trying unsuccessfully to help Ella and Jessica with dinner.

"Just 'cause you think you're a man doesn't mean you get to carve the turkey. There's no rules on christmas." Ella arugued, trying to take it from him. He held it out of her reach, taunting.

"Okay children no playing with knives." Jessica cautioned as she entered the kitchen. "You can take turns if it means that much to you both." Reid and Ella shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"It's okay. Reid is capable." Ella decided finally, leaving him to cut the bird. Christmas morning had been good, she had gotten some new clothes and a book from Jessica, and a pretty new charm bracelet from Tyler.

Soon after he carved the turkey, they sat down for dinner. There was turkey, mashed potatos, gravy, stuffing and a garden salad. Reid made himself right at home, helping himself to a large serving of all of it.

"This is the best food I've ever had!" he exclaimed through a mouth full of stuffing. Ella and Jessica laughed at his enthusiasm.

"It is pretty good." Jessica nodded. The rest of the meal was spent giggling at Reid as he moaned and groaned over the deliciousness that was dinner.

"Seriously that was amazing!" he said, throwing himself facedown on Ella's bed. "I feel like I could never eat again."

Ella plopped down next to him with a laugh. "Turkey sandwichs for lunch tomorrow!" she said, earning a groan.

"Hey, I brought your Christmas present," Reid said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a piece of folded white paper.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it from him and slowly opening it.

"Read it." he shrugged. On the paper it read, 'Gift Certificate to Black Rose Tattoo Parlour'.

"Oh my god. Is this what I think it is?" she cried, staring at him incredulously.

"You said Jessica would never sign, and I have..connections." he smiled at her and her excitement.

"When?" she demanded. "You're going to go with me right?" he nodded again.

"Yeah I'm getting the one on my touched up and a little added to it." he said. "But theres a catch. You're going to think about it for a while. I won't be responsible if you get a dolphin tattooed on you and you hate it in ten years." he warned.

"Okay! I promise! When can we go?"

"When you've thought through what you want and where you want it." he explained, climbing to his feet. "I better get going, its getting late." he flashed her a smile and left her room.

Ella clutched the certificate, she flooded with excitement. She was going to get a tattoo! She had wanted one for so long and Reid was making it happen. She realised then how lucky she was to have such great friends. This time last year she was in a bad place, next to no friends and her parents worse than ever.

Now here she was, living with her sister, friends, an unofficial boyfriend. Things were looking up and she couldn't be happier. She went to bed that night with a smile on her face and warmth in her heart.

Two days later she walked into the tattoo parlour with Reid, a nervous wreck.

"Okay, you gotta' calm down." he told her, as they sat in waiting. "You don't have to do it now,"

She shook her head. "No I want to, I'm just scared of what it'll feel like." she explained, and he nodded at her understandingly.

"It doesn't hurt too bad. You never told me what you were getting though.." he said narrowing his eyes at her. She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and showed him the picture of a feather that had tiny little birds flying out of it. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're such a girl." he laughed, shaking his head. He stood up a moment later when a woman appeared by the seating area.

"Hey Reid." she acknowledged. "Elliot's in the back already, I'll be doing your friend." the woman said. She was short, with magenta hair and a nose piercing the match. Her arms were layered with colourful tattoos from wrist to shoulder.

"Thanks Candace. See you in the back Ella." he told her. Afer signing some paperwork and getting her picture sketched up she was led into a brightly lit back room. She saw Reid immidiately, straddling a chair and hunched over the back rest as the large tattoo on his back was touched up. She couldn't tell what it was from where she stood.

Candace had her lay on her back on a bed like table, and pushed her shirt up. She was getting it tattooed across her right hip.

"Woohoo showing some skin!" Reid whistled from across the room. She faught the urge to laugh as Candace began tattooing. It burned like a bitch, and she had to bite her lip against tears that threatened to fall.

When Reid's was finnished, Ella's was still being done. Elliot had placed a protective bandage on Reid's back and allowed him to get up. As he stood Ella watched as the muscles rippled across his torso. She felt guilty for staring, like she was betraying Tyler in some weird way, but man was Reid fit. Must be all the swimming.

He pulled his shirt back on and walked across the room to Ella.

"Looks good!" He told her, as Candace finished up. Ella hopped off the bed and walked over to the mirror. The tattoo itself was about as long as her hand and a vivid black. It looked amazing.

"Thank you so much Reid!" she exclaimed, hugging him, loosely so she didn't bump the tattoo. Candace bandaged it up and gave her the instructions for care and they were on their way.

"I can't believe I got a tattoo." she repeated for the fourth time since they had arrived at Nicky's. They were waiting for Pogue, Caleb, Sarah and Kate.

"You got a what?" the shocked voice of Caleb sounded behind her. She spun around with a smile.

"I got a tattoo!" she exclaimed. Caleb shook his head.

"You're a bad influence Reid." he reprimanded, and Kate and Sarah prodded her for details. She showed them a picture on her phone as she couldn't take the bandage off.

"Ty's going to love it!" Kate exclaimed with a smile.

"You think?" Ella asked, she hadn't really though about what Tyler would think of it. "I hope so." she added.

Kate nodded. "He has one. Why would he care if you have one too?" this was news to Ella.

"He has a tattoo?" she asked skeptically. She had never seen a tattoo on him before, but then again she hadn't really seen him without clothes.

"Yeah, all of the Sons have a sun on their shoulder. Witty, hey?" Sarah laughed, making Ella smile.

"Yeah. I'll have to get him to show it to me when he gets back." she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"How was your Christmas?" Kate asked them all in general. There was a murmuring of 'goods' all around the table.

"I'm not really feeling the whole back to school thing," Pogue moaned, as one of the girls brought up the topic of book reports that were due after holidays.

"Yeah but hey, we graduate in six months!" Caleb countered.

"Yeah, we're gunna' be all grow'd up!" Reid laughed, slapping his friends on the backs.

"Which reminds me, Kate, Ella, we better go looking for prom dresses soon. We don't want to wait to long for alterations and such." Sarah told them.

"Yeah, its pretty much dress shopping time. We should go into Boston to look, more selection!" Kate suggested with a smile. Ella felt her heart drop.

"I don't think Boston's a good idea." she said quickly, running a head through her hair.

"Why not? You used to live there right? You can show us all the good shopping spots!" Kate cried in excitement.

Ella bit her lip. "Uh yeah, guess so." how could she deny them? Fear coursed through her viens at the thought of going back there. The thought of seeing her parents again. The thought of being where it all happened.

She was screwed.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
